


Take His Hand

by PeppermintDream



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey, Dark Reylo, Episode 9, Episode IX, F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintDream/pseuds/PeppermintDream
Summary: * WARNING: Spoilers for Star Wars: Rise of Skywalker!!!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Take His Hand

Kylo Ren extended his hand to Rey after she faced the vision of herself as a Sith to retrieve the Wayfinder. 

“Only two Sith can truly channel the power of the Dark Side. Take my hand and together we can destroy the Emperor’s corporeal presence. We will become the two wielders of the Sith power.”

“I am a Jedi!” Rey screamed. 

“You are more that a Jedi. Let go of the label and embrace your real abilities.”

“I will not let the vision come true. I cannot let Leia down!”

“You are blinded by the past. Our ruling together is the best outcome. Then we will be able to end this war! Bringing stability to the New Order, the Rebellion, and those caught in the middle. See beyond the throne, see how together we can bring peace at last, then democracy, my mother’s true purpose. If you leave alone, then you will not be able to stop the Final Order, the First Order, or kill the Emperor.”

“Why should I believe you?”

“You can feel the truth in my words.”

Rey glared at Kylo but felt through their bond his sincerity. 

“How would we kill him?”

“He is using me as a pawn to bring you to him. Then, I imagine, he plans to kill me.”

“What does he want with me?”

“He wants what he has wanted since Darth Vader’s death, a worthy Apprentice to crave his power and position.”

“Never.”

“I will not let that happen.” Kylo solemnly promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so grateful to have made it to today, December 19, 2019. I have told myself many, many times over the last two years that I had to make it to today. I had to live to see, at that time the untitled, Star Wars Episode IX. How could I miss the ending of a story I have loved so dearly? A story that has brought me so much comfort over periods of illness and now chronic illness. My health has been fragile, and I am very thankful to be alive.


End file.
